Conventionally, a roof locking apparatus for a vehicle provided in a vehicle body and holding a front edge of a movable roof in fully closed state has been known (refer to Patent Document 1). The roof locking apparatus for a vehicle includes a pair of roof locking mechanisms, each of which is installed on right and left ends of a front pillar. The pair of roof locking mechanisms is respectively operable to hold the right and left ends of the front edge when the movable roof is in fully closed state. Thus, it is possible to prevent the movable roof from wobbling in fully closed state.    Patent Document: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-241242